A NEW WONDERLAND
by Rogue of Freedom
Summary: This is a story for sakurkiss from  she made this awesome Comic THIS IS FOR YOU SAKURAKISS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I have a story for a person on SakuraKiss!This is for you!**

Prologue

_"It is time to creat my dream land...four Alices' helped me create the world...Four dreams' traped in my dream...To make a bigger dream...to make WONDERLAND"A boy with white hair banges' covering his eyes' with a big grin on his face in a white shirt stood and came to a cage of a small doll with blonde hair,covered in blood with a knife in hand._

_"First Alice brought the blood to Wonderland..."Then came to another doll with a white mist leaking from her head._

_"Second Alice brought the soul to Wonderland"They came to another with a rose blooming on her right eye crying._

_"Third Alice brought a heart to Wonderland"The boy was named the White Prince for when he is older he will be the White King..._

_"The fourth Alice brought Life into Wonderland...Each dream formed this land...and know...its' time to wake them up...and give them a place in home in WONDERLAND"He said holding two of the dolls' and grined at them._


	2. Crucial read!

**MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING!**

**I found this out from an author of a story!**

**In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.**

**I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.**

**-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam


End file.
